The Fourth Sand Siblings
by nacheell
Summary: The Sibling that no one ever known is found but will she go to her siblings with open arms. will she be able to tell them about her past and will they except what happen to her or will she seek revenge on those who have his blood and those who hurt her all to find the one she love story is base way in the future of the Naruto story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the Naruto characters the only characters that I do own is the characters I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 1**

A girl was running towards Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. They look back to her and she was catching her breathe, then look at Gaara with those blue eyes which stood out because of her red hair, that flows down her back to the middle of her stomach. But it wasn't like that today her hair was braided in a pony tail. She'll only wears her hair like this when she ready to pick a fight.

"What did you do?" she yelled.

"Hey, calm down," Kankuro said.

"No, just the other day I was able to take the Chuunin Exams and now I can't"

"Sensei just changed his mind," Temari said.

"Like I'll believe that," she said. "I can tell when he's lying."

"Your weak," she look at Gaara, "you're not fit to become a Chuunin. I'm surprise you made it as a Genin."

"Gaara"

"Gaara that too much," Temari said.

"I was the one who told sensei not to let you go," he said.

"Gaara…"

"Go home," he said and started to turn and leave.

"To what… go home to what!" they continue to walk away everything goes dark and Gaara is in the room with a couple of older ninja.

"What is going on?" he ask.

"Gaara something happen"

"What is it?"

"She's been kidnapped"

But she didn't leave without a fight," Gaara walks around her house which is a completely destroyed. "We don't want you to worry we have our best ninja looking for her"

Gaara woken up from the same nightmare that haunted his dreams for the past couple of years, ever since the Chunin Exams making her stay behind was a choice he regrets. If only he didn't have her stay, she would be by his side till this day.

There was a knock on the door. Gaara look at the door.

"Gaara are you up, it's about time, are you up?" Kankuro said threw the door.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," the he got dress and left the room.

Meanwhile Naruto was coming back from training when he saw a girl with red hair laying down on the ground. She was badly injured Naruto went and carried her on his back. When he got back to the village he went straight to the medical center and found Sakura with Tsunade.

"Sakura"

"Naruto, you can't just barge in whenever you feel like it," Sakura said.

"But…"

"Who's that?" Tsunade said.

"I saw her on the side of the road she's in pretty bad shape," he said as he sat her down on the bed. Tsunade look at her and saw that she had the sand village head band.

"_She from the sand," she thought, "what is she doing way out here." _Both Tsunade and Sakura started to heal the girl. Soon all her wounds and her breathing went to normal.

"She should be fine now," Sakura said.

"Sakura, Naruto go and find Temari she should still be in the village, tell her a ninja from her village is here," she said.

"Yes," they both said in unison. Then they left and so did Tsunade had to go because of some Hokage business.

"Gaara," she said in a low voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the Naruto characters the only characters that I do own is the characters I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 2**

_I've woken up in a place I didn't know. All my wounds are healed. Was everything that happen a dream. I know that I escape as soon as I look out the window. I arrive at the Leaf Village, but I now know that I'm still not safe. This feeling in my heart is killing me. I look at the head band that's still in my hand and put it back into my bag. Then jump out of the window._

Naruto and Sakura final found Temari with Ino and Shikamaru.

"Temari!" she looks back and seen Naruto and Sakura.

"What is it?" she asks.

"We have to go to the medical center," Naruto said.

"What is this all about?"

"Earlier Naruto found a ninja from the sand injured," Sakura said. They hurry to the medical center and when they got to the room it was empty.

"She was in here," he said.

"Looks like she got up and left," Sakura said. Then at that moment Tsunade came in with a couple of paper works.

"Lady Hokage," Sakura said. "Did you have her move?"

"Move," she look and saw the bed empty. "So she left, I was only out for a moment."

"Who was she?" Tsunade look at Temari.

"Temari, do you know of a girl by the name Maya," Temari was shock, "So I was right."

"She was the only one who could stop Gaara blood lust."

"Who?"

"My little sister, Maya of the Sand," Temari said.

"As I thought," Tsunade said. "A couple of years ago I thought I've seen the same girl in a little town it wasn't until later that I found out the she was a kidnapped ninja."

"She might still be in the village I'll go look," Temari said.

"We'll help too," Sakura said and Temari smile.

"Alright then let's go," all three of them ran down the hall. Tsunade looks at a paper with her face on it.

"Maya of the Sand"

Maya was walking in the Leaf Village. She was in her clothes that she didn't like, given to her by the people who took her. A black skirt with a black shorts under them and a red long sleeve shirt that stops just over her belly button but is cover by fishnets (like what Shikamaru wears). Her hands are cover in bandages, she looks around.

"_It seems pretty calm here," she thinks. "My weapons were drop in that forest, I have to get them as soon as possible."_ She was about to leave then she saw Naruto landed in front of her.

"I found you," he said.

"Maya!" she was shock and looks back and saw Temari. "It's really you"

"Temari you," flush came over her face.

"Maya lets go home," Maya eyes started to become dead and angry. She made hands sign. (Rat, Snake and Tiger)

"Ninja arts Needles of the Wind," she blew air and extended her hands towards Temari then all of the sudden in many places Temari was slice in many places, Temari couldn't even stand.

"Maya"

"Hey, how could you do that she your sister," Naruto yelled. Maya went and look at Naruto.

"I have no blood relation to this person," she said. "Plus she has the blood of a trader in her more enough reason for me to hate her."

"Then why…"

"Huh?"

"Then why do you still have your head band," Naruto said. She touch her forehead and took off the head band.

"It's the last thing I have to get rid of before I leave," she said then she started to walk pass Naruto. A kunai went flying and hit her hand, and she let go of the headband and look back then disappeared.

"Hey, Temari are you alright," Naruto said.

"I'll be fine," Naruto went and gave her the head band Maya drop.

"Here"

"Thanks," she said. "I can use this"

"For what," Naruto asks.

"To have her stay until Gaara shows up"

"And why do you think that she will come back for it?" Sakura asks.

"Because she treasures this head band more than anything," Temari said. "Gaara gave it to her"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the Naruto characters the only characters that I do own is the characters I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 3**

Maya was still in the Leaf Village hidden in the shadows. She watches Sakura, Naruto and Temari enter a house. She couldn't believe that she drop her head band she been in more painful situation. What did she do to make her drop it? Even now her hand still throbs in pain. Leave it up to the daughter of the sand to hurt her once more. Then she notice from the top window that Temari sat down Maya's head band then crawl into the bed.

"_I'll wait until the morning"_

The next day a dummy was lying down in the bed while Temari, Sakura and Naruto were hidden in the shadows of the room there was seals creating a box around the head band the only entrance was through the window.

"Hey, do you think that this is really going to work… I mean she went and drop the thing and said that she was going to get rid of it," Naruto said.

"There still warm blood on it must have took her a lot to get it, if she still the person I know she'll come after it," she said then they all look at the window.

It wasn't even a couple hours later when Maya came in she saw that Temari was asleep in the bed she was close to reaching the head band when her body felt weak and she fell on the ground. She couldn't lift her body it was hard enough to keep her eyes open.

"Got you," Maya recognize that voice she look up as far as she could and saw Temari. "Gaara will be here soon so take a nap until then," she said. Maya couldn't take it any longer her eyes close on her soon she was surrounded in complete darkness.

"_Gaara coming," then she fell into a deep sleep._

_ A young girl was crying she was walking around the sound village. She had long red hair. She was wearing rags then she sees a little boy getting rocks thrown at him by other children. She runs to him and blocks all of the rocks._

"_Move," she shook her head no and they threw rocks at her until they got bored and went away._

"_Why? Why did you do that?" he asked._

"_Because your special," she said with a smile._

"_Special," a little bit of blood fell from her head, "You're bleeding," he wipe the blood from her face, "Don't do that again alright."_

"_Okay," she said with a smile._

"_Gaara!" they look over and saw a young Temari and Kankuro standing next to their dad. "We have to go." Maya starts to look sad for a moment but then smiles._

"_You have fun, I'll wait," she was going to walk away but Gaara grabs her hand. _

"_I'm not going without Maya," he said._

"_Let's go then, Maya your teachers are waiting for you," their dad said. Maya smile at Gaara and she blush._

"_Thank you big brother," then her body became lighter._

Gaara had just enter the Leaf Village with Kankuro. It's was a while before they got to the Hokage office. Once they did and they were just about finish Temari came in the room.

"Temari, what's wrong?" Kankuro asks.

"Gaara we found… we found Maya," she said.

"Where is she?"

"Back at the apartment," they all leave and when they go to the apartment and saw that she was lying on the ground.

"Maya," Gaara was just about to go to her.

"Gaara wait"

"What"

"She in a non-chalkra barrier," Temari said. "She tried to," before she could say anything else Gaara already had the barrier down and had Maya in his arms. Slowly she started to open her eyes.

"Maya," she had her hand on Gaara cheek then sat up and tried to choke him. She was so close having her hand just around his neck then she saw her head band in Temari hands. Then she notices Kankuro standing next to her. "Maya," her attention went back to Gaara.

"So all of the sand Siblings are here," she said, she did real quick hands signs. " Go to sleep," one by one they all fell to the floor but Gaara.

"Maya, what did you?"

"Why aren't you…?"

"I'm immune to such jutsu," he said. "Now tell me, why didn't you come back, why don't you come back with us."

"Those words are too sweet for someone like you," she said.

"Maya, I sorry that I told you to stay back if I would of new then I wouldn't have listen to him," she laugh a bit then look at him.

"Your lies are really amusing," she said. He look confuse at her, "when it was your father who gave me up to be a slave."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the Naruto characters the only characters that I do own is the characters I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 4**

"My what?"

"When I got to my house your father was waiting for me, I wanted to go to sleep so I told him and he told me that I'm needed elsewhere three ninja appear out of nowhere and try to force me to leave, he stood there the whole time watching until I was know out cold," she said.

"Maya, I was told that you were kidnapped," she was shock. "I wasn't even allowed to go look for you."

"Gaara," she said. "I'm happy for one thing though," she touches his cheek. "I found out that you're not really my brother," she kiss him on the lips, then he faints. "Don't worry it just a little sleeping poison I won't kill you just yet," she got up grab her head band and left.

When Temari and Kankuro woke up they saw Gaara on the ground.

"Gaara"

"What the hell just happen?" Kankuro said.

"Maya, she different," she said.

"No, she was betrayed," Gaara said as he sat up.

"Gaara, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" he look over at the both of them. "Why didn't you tell me," he asks.

"Tell you what?"

"Maya, she not my real sister is she," they were shock.

"Who told you this?"

"She did"

"So, she know to; the reason she said she has no connection to us"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because even though she not related to us by blood we still thought of her like a sister," Temari said.

"It was the second time your jinjuniki release, many people were kill then when Maya parents where kill she was crying and clinging on to their bodies just as she was going to be kill she look at you and you stop calm down and fell asleep. When they went to search for you both you and Maya disappeared. It was three whole days before we found the two of you underground in a panic room that Maya's parents have build. She said that "she had to protect her big brother." That day father adopted her and you quickly became the over protective big brother," Kankuro said.

"I don't remember any of it," he said.

"You both were very young so it not a surprise if you don't remember," Temari said.

"Let's try to convince her to come back," Kankuro said. "She might listen to reason."

Maya just found her last sword that she hidden. She left Gaara and the others. She puts her hands together.

"I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji (Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram)," then she touch the ground and summon a Giant Hawk.

"It's been a long time," it said.

"So it has but now were going," she said as she jumps on its back. "Let's go," the bird takes off in the air.

"Where to?" it said.

"To a village surrounded by water," she said.

"I'll need a name"

"Just go until you can't and if I fall in the ocean let it be then," she said before falling asleep.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were about to leave the village when they heard someone behind them they look back and saw Sakura and Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Temari ask.

"We want to help?"

"No," they all look at Gaara. "You'll only get in the way I'm going ahead." With that Gaara went and disappear.

"I'm sorry guys but we have to do this on our own"

"It's our fault anyway," then they disappear.

Soon both Temari and Kankuro caught up with Gaara who wasn't slowly down for a moment. If Temari or Kankuro said something he would go off in blood lust. God he might even let it out.

"Let's pick up the paste," Gaara said.

"Yeah, we have to find her fast," they both thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the Naruto characters the only characters that I do own is the characters I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, you need to wake up!"

Maya woke up from her peaceful sleep. The first she had in many years. The only time when she in the air.

"What's going on?"

"We made it, but it looks like we were followed," the Hawk said.

"Thanks I'll take it over from here," the Giant Hawk turn into smoke and Maya dive into the water and swam all the way until she got to and underground cave she came up until she got to a part of the cave where she can walk and breathe, she lay down. "Damn it why does it have to be so cold," she closes her eyes and fell asleep.

Gaara had stood at the edge of the beach near the city. It's been a whole week since he last saw Maya. They search this whole city and not once did he scent her present. Temari and Kankuro stood away behind him.

"Gaara let's give it up," Kankuro said, "She probably long gone by now."

Gaara didn't pay him any attention.

"Let's just go home, if she doesn't want to come back then let her not come back then let her not come back she's no use to us like this," Kankuro said. Gaara turn around and gave him a killer glare. He was about to move.

"What Kankuro trying to say is let's explained our search," Temari quickly put in.

"Yes, lets explained our search," Gaara said as he walks towards the bridge. Temari hit Kankuro in the head.

"Ouch, what is that for"

"You idiot, be careful of what you say," she said. "No matter what he won't change his mind and plus he's a ticking time bomb if we don't find her soon."

Maya sat next to a fire and threw some fish bones at the other end of the wall.

"They never give up do they," she stood up and started to walk in the water took a deep breath then dive in the water she swam as far away as she could then she came up right under a bridge. Her chest started to hurt, she didn't move. Gaara was walking across the bridge. When she heard his foots steps far away enough she turned around to see that Gaara sand was right behind her. Before she could do anything it grab her and brought her up to the top of the bridge where Gaara was waiting.

"Dam you," she tries to make a hand sign but the sand grabs her arms.

"Don't try anything or I'll break them," he said.

"Big brother…" Gaara was shock. "Please it hurts it hurt so much make it stop," he sand started to let her go, "It hurts so much," soon she stood on her own and smile.

"Maya, I'm sorry I didn't mean to," he started to say then…

"Gaara Look Out!" Temari yelled.

"Ninja Art Needles of the Wind," her needles went and cut his face before one could go to his heart his sand protected him.

"Maya," she was out of his sands grip and she jumps back then summons the Hawk.

"What's…?"

"Move!" the bird went into the air. But not far enough Gaara sand grabs and crushes the bird she fell and Kankuro uses his puppet to trap her.

"Now, stay still like a good girl, try anything funny and he'll suffocate you," he said. The next second later both Kankuro and Temari fell on the floor. Then Maya broke Kankuro puppet.

"Maya," she look at Gaara, "let's talk… please," Maya was shock.

"Gaara," she closed her eyes and went and drop the head band between them. She looks at Gaara and walk away. Gaara took off his head band and pick her up and follow her all the way until she got to an empty cabin.

"Maya"

"You said that you want to talk so talk," she said. Maya wasn't facing Gaara. Then she felt Gaara's arms around her. "Gaara"

"I'm happy"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the Naruto characters the only characters that I do own is the characters I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 6**

**Those of the age of 16 and under should not read this chapter. It's get really good.**

"I'm happy," he said. "I'm really happy that you're okay," he squeezes her tighter.

"Gaara let go"

"Maya," Gaara turns her face and their lips barely brush each other then she pushes him away.

"Stop, please," she said as she back herself to a wall. He walks towards her.

"For so long I thought of you of how thing would've been different if I would have let you come with me but now I'm happy that I did," he said.

"You…"

"Otherwise, I wouldn't have found out that you weren't my sister," he said. "Also I wouldn't feel these thoughts in my head are wrong." Gaara was completely standing over her with his arm leaning against the wall on the outside of her. Maya never notices how much Gaara change in the years that they were apart. Maya shook her head, she will not think of him like she wanted to.

"_Gaara has the blood of a trader and I will not fall for his lies. Once he is done with you he'll get rid of you it's in his blood," she thought. "I won't give in."_

"Maya," he lifts her face towards his just when their lips were going to touch.

"Brother, please don't," she said. "I can't do this with you."

"Can't or won't"

"Both"

"Well I'm not your brother so your answer doesn't really matter to me," he opens her mouth slightly and then kisses her and uses the entrance for his tongue.

This was a first for Maya, she was a slave and had to do many things, but she never aloud anyone to kiss her. She never felt a heat like this, it was consuming her. It had to stop… Maya couldn't push him away…

"_You're weak"_

Yes, a long time ago Gaara said those words to her, and now they seem too real she work hard to prevent that from happening and now she couldn't stop it.

Gaara angles her head so he could go deeper. Then he hit a spot and Maya lost all control. She wraps her arms around him and joins him. And they each fought for control. Gaara hand travel to her neck all the way down to the lower part of her body.

"Gaara please…" he swallow her next words. With all her might she tried to push Gaara away but he only brought them together. "Gaara you have to…" she gasps at the growing length between them.

Gaara's arms tightened around her. She was so soft. He had only want to stop her from leaving but as soon as their tongues met, sparks ignited and the kiss deepened. His hands, with a will of their own, traced the line of her shoulders and back reaching down to cup her buttocks and pull closer against the hardness of his groin. He felt her hands on his face then they moved to tangle in his hair.

Maya had just lost all of her senses. She forgot all about trying to push him away. This need was too strong. She pressed even closer to him, a sound escaping deep in her throat. She felt the hard muscles of his chest and arms and the harder bulge that pulsed against her thigh.

Gaara wanted more; still kissing her his hand found the soft swelling of her breast. He cupped it gently, feeling it react to his touch. She arched her back against him. He circle the rosy crest through the fabric of clothes, feeling the nipples harden into a tiny taut bud. She moaned, trying to push her breast into his mouth. He smiled slightly and took off her top then greedily began to suck, drawing in more of it. He felt the ache in his groin growing deeper, hot fire singing through his veins.

Maya knew she should move, say something, but the fire inside her was spreading too fast and the floor was so cool. In contrast, he was all hardness and heat. He moved against her, his body touching her, she ran her hands down his back removing his clothing. Her heart slammed in her chest. She felt him kissing the pulse of her throat.

Gaara was losing control, he took off the remaining of their clothes spread her legs apart, allowing a clear view to her heated center. Gaara tangled his hands in her hair. He felt the heat of her and took a deep breath. He wanted to plunge into her and took a deep breath. He wanted to plunge into her deep inside her, feel her surround him. She moved her legs, shifting to open for him. Gaara pushed into her with one strong stroke. His need was great and he had to have her. She felt to tight, surrounding him with her heat. He held still, deep within her, allowing her to adjust to the feel of him. He strained with the effort to hold back. Slowly he began to move again.

Maya eyes were wide her heart pounding. She felt him moving deep within her. At first, there had been pain, but now… now it was pain edged with a fierce pleasure. She began to rock against him, feeling the motion, striving for a rhythm. He pulled away and she cried out, but just as quickly he was back, deep inside. She felt the sensations building again, stronger this time. She met his thrust with her open, welcoming body and the fire began to grow again inside her.

Gaara felt all control slip away as he climbed higher and higher, taking her with him shudders and tighten his arms around her, he held her even as she held him safe in the circle of what must surely be love.

Thanks for reading chapter 7 will be out soon so just wait.


End file.
